Sick and Right
by MsNeko
Summary: Shego is sick. What will Drakken do now?


He was sitting at his desk, working on his latest invention. Only for last tstep and then ... huh what was that? Slowly he turned around when he was interrupted by a cough and looked into the tired eyes of his assistant which normally was up earlier and at this time always been wide awake. Today, the black-haired had slept longer than usual and he did not dare to enter her room and wake her. But there was something different than usual about her? "She looks paler than usual maybe she is sick i should her back to bed?" he thought. But would she listen to him? The way he knew her probably not! Meanwhile, the young woman was standing right next to him. "Is your new plan ready?" her voice was hoarse. "Um, yes, but Shego are you okay? You look sick!" "No, no, I'm fine I didn't sleep well." He should have known! She was too stubborn to admit that she was sick. But he could tell that she was lying. He tried again, "Are you sure? If you do not feel comfortable then get some rest. I think it would be better if .. " She shut his mouth before he could speak and rolled her eyes before she spoke, "I'm fine. Really! So, what should I steal or are we just waiting for Kimmie? ""Or fight with Kimmi " Both of them turned to the all too familiar voice. Kim stood in front of the only window in the room. Her sidekick climbed through the window and stumbled clumsily as he was, alongside of her. Shego inflammed her hands and Drakken tried to stop her but he was too slow. Crap! He did not think it would be good for her to fight now. Yet she was already on Kim and made the first impact on her. A tough battle ensued between the two.

A few minutes later his assistant was thrown against the wall and lay dazed there. He was fighting with Ron and trying to avoid the biting attacks of the hairless weasel. Meanwhile, Kim ran to his table, grabbed his invention, which was a small laser and disappeared together with Ron. Shego managed to stand up when they were just gone. He knelt beside her and helped her up. When she was up she pushed him away from her but not with the same force as usual so he was concerned, "Are you okay?" "Yes it's not as if Kimmi doesn't defeated me usally" She was right. But he did not blame her since she gave her best! It was his fault that this annoying teenage hero always found their secret hideout so easily. She was about to go into her room and he wanted to go after her to make sure everything was really ok with her. But then he nearly got an heart attack. Shego fell to the ground. He was frightened and ran to her. He gently took her hand and checked her pulse. He breathed in and out deeply, her heart was still beating! Although a bit weak but it did and he also noticed that she was breathing. Fortunately!. He put an arm under her legs and the other under her upper body as he lifted her gently and carefully and carried her to her room.

He put her in her bed and covered her up. Then he put his hand on her forehead. She had a high fever. He quickly ran to the bathroom took a washcloth and made it wet with cold water. He did not know what to do then as they had no medicine in the house. He would get some later, in one way or another. He went back to her room put the chair that stood in front of her dressing table next to her bed and put the washcloth on her forehead. He wanted to stay with her until she woke up. No! He had to stay with her. Otherwise he would not have been able to be calm . The young girl meant to him very much. It would break his heart if something bad happened to her. He wasn't aware of his feelings for her but this was now clear to him. She was the only thing that mattered now.

He held her hand the whole time. It was only when she slowly started to wake up that he realized that he stroked her hand. He took his hand away quickly out of fear she would try to kill him with her plasma. She blinked a little before she opened her eyes slowly.

She looked at him puzzled. What was he doing in her room? "Dr.D? What happened? "Her voice was a whisper

But he knew exactly what she wanted to know. "You collapsed and then I have carried you here. You scared me ! "

She recalled. It was embarrasing for her to think of fainting before the eyes of her boss. That still didn't explain everything. "What are they still doing here?" He just smiled at her. "I did not let you out of sight. I was worried about you." She felt agitated. There was rarely anyone so nice to her. "I'll go. If you need anything then you're welcome to call me. "For some reason she did not want him to leave, at least not for a long time and she had the strange feeling that he did not want to go. She took his hand and held him back. Brief thought what she should say. "Could you please make me some soup?" "Sure, I'll do it gladly for you." With these words, he went out and she could swear that she had heard pots fall down a minute later. She knew she should have listened to him at least this one time when he had said something clever. She was ill and he wanted her to be fine.

A few minutes later he came back with a bowl and a spoon. He sat down on the chair. She sat up and wanted to take the bowl but he did not let her. She thought she knew what he wanted. "Thank you." But he did not give her the bowl. He took the spoon and held it out to her. What was this for? Did he want to feed her? She starred at him. She didn't like his smile at all. It was like hers when she annoyed him. She did not care. She should just wait a bit then he would give up. "I can sit here all day." Her sigh was terminated from her cough. "You do not have to care about me like a child" His smile became even broader. "I do not do that because I have to but because I want it. And now open the mouth, and we'll spare the time. " Slowly she turned her head to the spoon. Her growl was heard loudly. Reluctantly she ate.

An hour later:

He just came back he had bought medicine. When he came into her room she was sleeping. Smiling, he sat on the chair. He put the things on the dresser and leaned over her. He stroked her hair. It was so soft and beautiful. What had he done to deserve to live with a woman so beautiful together? He put his hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly to be sure that she slept really tight. When he was sure he leaned closer to her until he almost touched her face. After a short time, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. He relaxed completely now. What a blessing it was! With this thought he fell asleep.

After some time, his upper body fell on her lap. He still sleeped but she was thus forcibly torn from her sleep.

Startled, she jerked up, her heart beating like crazy. Oh God. "What is it now? .." She stopped when she saw him. She tried to shake him awake. Nothing happened. "Wake up Dr.D. You have to wake up now if you want to be the ruler of the world!" Although this resulted in him muttering, "World domination" he was still sleeping. But she didn't have nerves for that. "DR.D WAKE UP." He sat up. When he saw her angry eyes he saw how better on who he just layed. "I'm sorry" "Alright" She remembered again that he had to be worried about herand therefore probably stayed here and fell asleep there. He leaned back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. Such moments were rare between them. And he enjoyed every single one.

A few days went by and he cared lovingly for her. When she had recovered, she went to him and smiled at him unusually friendly. He thought he was dreaming. But she took his head in her hands kissed him on the cheek and said in a gentle voice:. "Thanks for everything" Then she walked to the training room. He stood frozen and touched his cheek. He finally thawed out again and went to work, grinning broadly.


End file.
